First Time I Meet and Fall in Love with you
by AkariNozomi
Summary: Akari Nozomi, she's my lovely girl. So, she asked me a favor to tell her how much i love her? See her and meet her for a first time? How Disappointed?


At the new year for our first year at Teiko middle high school, after the opening ceremony, i'm walking around the school to observe my new school. It's weird right, if i don't know much about my new school because i'm a delegation for 7th grade. Everyone know me, "Hello, Nozomi-san!""Hello! How are you?""Fine.. Oh, i want to know everything about this school""Ah.. Where do you come from?""What?""I mean, where class?""1-A""Same with me!I'm Satsuki Momoi, nice to meet you""Oh.. Nice to meet you, Momoi-san""Yes! Let's go to class together!""Uhh.. Okay! This school is very big.. Haha" i looked up to the building "Well.. Hee?" i found a boy watching us from the 2nd floor, i couldn't see his face so i just grinned to him, then looked down again "So Nozomi-san""Hmm?""I heard that you're the best here!""N-No, it's just because i'm new haha""Okay, Do you mind i take a sit beside you?""Sure i am not, thanks!""Yes!" we took a seat together and continued some activites.

A day after that in school, "Eveyone! This day won't have any subject but to replace that, we'll announcement about club and you can explore all of this school! Just for 7th grade, thanks!" then i looked to Momoi "Satsu-chan! Which club do you want to join?""Basketball club""You can play basketball?""No, maybe i'll become manager""I see..""And you?""I don't know..""You can play basketball?""I'm good at it when i'm study at elemantary school""So, let's join it!" she holds my hand and run "Uwaa..." i followed her to basketball court then we found a navy blue haired boy "Dai-chan!""Oi Satsuki, don't call me with –chan" i laughed there "..""Ah, sorry""Ah.. Aomine-kun, this is Akari Nozomi.. Akari, this is Daiki Aomine, my childhood friend""Oh.. Nice to meet you, Daiki-kun" i bowed to him then all of us getting closer, i also meet Atsushi-kun and Shin-kun, Shin-kun also become my best friend. I haven't met one another member, i never see him.

One day at my class when i'm preparing for all of my stuffs, Shin-kun comes "Nozomi""Oh Shin-kun! Hello!""Let's go""Hey, Shin-kun!""Yes?""I want to meet that boy""You'll meet him, he always play alone and pretend to be alone, nodayo""Ohh.. I'm thirsty""Thirsty, nodayo?""Yes.. I'll chase after you, Shin-kun!""Okay, nodayo" i run to vending machine and brought an isotonic water. Then, i walked to basketball court but i found a sakura tree "Uwaa" suddenly, i found someone 'I never talked to him, but he has red hair.. Nozomi' that's a red haired boy, maybe? 'The name is' "Seijuro Akashi?" called me curiously and he turned back and i faced him "Is it you?""Yes, I am.. And, who're you?""I-" wind blew the sakura tree and some sakuras fell to me and i just stared and chuckled to him "I'm Akari Nozomi, nice to meet you" he blushed slightly "E-Eh?""Okay.. I'll go, see you Akari" he patted my shoulder and left me 'Interesting' what i tought about him.

{Sei's POV} She's the one who smiled to me yesterday, he name is Akari Nozomi. The way she caled me, smiled to me under that sakura tree, it's different from evey girl that i ever met, will you become the different one for me? I didn't blush at all, just her smile was very bright and made me warm. I walked to the basketball court then meet Midorima "Oi Akashi""Midorima, hello""You've met her, nodayo?""Yes.. She's different""That's why i recommend her to you, nodayo""Good work Midorima.. Now, let's go to practice""Okay" that's right, i've involved in basketball club before the others 7th graders. Remembering about Akari Nozomi, well.. She would be join others club, not sports club. Me, who always win at everything, will win her hears, i'm absolute. Wait, she's there.. The one who came with Momoi, interesting.. She's different.

{back} I run to basketball court, speechless is something i feel now because i've seen a boy that i first met blushed, it's an unusual view for me off course. Arrived there, i hugged momoi from back "Satsuki-chan!""A-Akari? What's wrong?" she turned back "N-Nothing... I-" i looked to her but found Akashi stared at me and our eyes met, i blushed slight "Your face is red, Akari""Ukh""Are you sick?""No.. i""I?""Nothing" i looked away, she observed around us and found Shin-kun and Akashi "You like Midorima, eh?""N-No""Why did you blushing for?""Stop talking about it, let's introduce ourself!""Okay" all of us introduced ourself, and our coach makes me as manager and Satsuki as head-coach. After the practice ends, i clean up the court and Shin-kun comes and helps me "Thanks Shin-chan! You're really my BF!""No thanks, i do it not like i care of you but i just won't let girl do it""Tsun""Tsun Janai""You're Tsun!""You're Tsun too!" i blushed "W-What?!" we fought each other with a loud voice, we didn't know Akashi heard that and he comes. Suddenly, i trampled a towel and wanted to fall down. And, i fell up in Shin-chan's body "Ukh""Are you alright?""Sure I am.. Hmm""What?" akashi saw it but he left us without we know, then i took off his eyeglasses "Akh""You're cuter without this" i grinned to him as he started to blush "Take it back!""Okay, nodayo" he catched me and we walked home together.

{Sei's POV} They bumped to each other, maybe it was just an accident. I know it because they act normally and i heard some loud voices from them. I pretend watch them far away rather than close to her, i'll make a plan to win her love. A day after thst at the end of the school, i played shogi alone then Midorima comes "Akashi""Oh Midorima, you may take a sit""You're too formal, nodayo""No""Hey, what's about Nozomi?""I guess i'll ask you one thing""What's that,nodayo?""What did happen yesterday after two of you fell down?""Nothing, she trampled a towel so i tried to help her.. Just it,nodayo""I see.. Thanks for help her""No problem,nodayo""Can me ask you once again?""What?""Do you have any interest at her?""I won't, she's just my friend" he adjust his glasses and looked away like he told me a lie, but i've trust him "I'll ask you for a favor""Yes""Tell me all about her""All?""Yes""Now?""Next year""Akashi""Off course now""We already late for practice""Don't worry" he told me all about her. At the fidderent place that i don't know, Akari sneezed "Hatchu-""Are you sick?""Uh.. I don't have any idea, maybe""Gws""Thanks.. Haha".

{back} A few weeks later, the coach has told us yesterday about next competition that we'll participate as 7th grade so i planned come earlier than everyone. Arrived at locker room, i looked into mirror "Ah.. i wish i could get some eyes to see future.. Just kidding" suddenly, something strucked my eyes, my vision isn't clear, i cried and fainted there. A few minutes later, Akashi comes and saw me "Nozomi!" he poked my cheek, no reply "Tch" he carried me like bridal style to healthy room. The teacher checked me, "It's okay, she's just too tired""Pardon me, thanks sensei""I'll go, take care for girlfriend!""Are us seems like a couple?""Sure, the way you carry her, see her and touch her""I see.. Thanks""Yes" she left us"Well my decision isn't wrong.. I didn't fall in love with wong person, right Akari?""U-Uhh.." i woke up and rubbed my eyes with both of my hands "Akari" i stopped to rub her eyes then looked to Akashi "Yes?""You!""What! What's wrong?""Your eyes..""My eyes? Hee?" i went down from the bed to a mirror and my eyes are change "Beautiful""Uh.." i blushed slightly "Thanks""No problem""Eh.." suddenly, i could see future where Teiko always win "Ah.. So, i won't be worry again""For what?""I can see future, that's it""Oh.. Good" he patted my forehead "Let's go""Yes" then we walked to basketball court and take a practice.

Start from that day, i'm getting along with Tetsu-chan, Dai-chan, Shin-chan, Satsuki, Atsushi-kun as best friends. Teiko always wins every competition, then we've to face to team where there's Uncrowned Kings. Scared? Off course! After the practice, "Well.. Enough for today! Be ready for tomorrow ,guys!""Akari""Yes?""You know what's exactly our motto?""Our?""Teiko""Yes, 100 games 100 victories""So, we must win.. We're the strongest team""Yes" i chuckled to him, i tried to use my eyes but i couldn't "Jerk, why this time?!""What's wrong?""Nothing.. Promise me, be the winner""Yes" we made one circle "Teiko?""Yes!""Okay, all of you may take a leave""Yes!" fastly, all of them except me and Akashi fastly take a leave "Akashi-kun, just two of us here""Good, i like this"E-Eh?""I'll walk you to home""No need, Akashi-kun""It's too dangerous, your car won't fetch you""How do you know that?""I know everthing, Akari""Right.. Thank you again, Ak-""Call me Seijuro""Right, Sei-chan""Oi""Don't angry, it's a special nickname just for you" i chuckled and he blushed "EH""Let's go" he hides his face and hold my hand, i blushed too and just smiled a bit.

After a few minutes hided our face, "Akari""U-Uhh?"Don't dare make me blush again""Sorry Sei-chan! I didn't do that in purpose""Stop making a reason.. Don't tell a lie""I don't tell a lie""No""Forget that, the most important one.. You must win""Yes.. I will""Promise?""Yes""What if we're lose?""We won't""Hhh..""Okay, if we lose.. I'll follow all of your orders""If we win?""You've to obey what i want""Okay" i sighed "Hmm.. Deal""Okay" suddenly, we arrived in front of my gate's house "Thanks, Sei-kun!""Kun? Good""Okay""Akari""Yes?" he kissed my forehead so I blushed "My revenge""Stupid!""Seeyou""Be careful, Sei-kun!""Okay" he left me there. At the match, it's very interesting, both of them, our team or Uncrowned King. At the end, we're win "Teiko Middle School is the winner!""Yess!" they hugged each other 'Congratz,minna' i cried silently then all of them hugged me "Eh..""Don't cry!""Okay, Congratz everyone!""Yes" then, we celebrated that in Majiba.

After that, "Akari.. Our deal""Yes.. What do you want?""You""E-EH? What do you mean?""Hey, i like you""W-What" i blushed slightly "I-I.. It's okay, eh..""You won't admit it""I don't love you""..""But, i like you""Akari""Don't mad! Uh, i think it's too sudden.. I can't answer it""Right.. Pardon me, Akari""Ah.. It's okay.. Let's become friends, i want to get more closer to you.. then, you'll see my answer""My girlfriend?""I said see it later""Surw, I'll make you fall in love to me""Okay.. "Oh, i'm too fast n love so i'll learn it from now. Yes, now we'll become 2nd years students. Nothings change, just class and i got a same class with Akashi and the others. Goog, our basketball club members increased, there's a new member, Ryota Kise. I just admire him becaise his skill, about love? I fell in love to Sei-kun. Ut later, Sei-kun has changed because his talent awaken, i took a distance from him and yes, suddenly my parents ordered me to move.

When i announced that'll come, i can said that Akashi's expresiion was same like his usual expression. Does he really loves me? If you love me, you won't let me go, right Akashi? Stop about my day dreaming, the time it's come "It's a step for me to reach my dreams" that was my reason for left them. Thanks for this 1 half years guys, yes.. Faced a new world for me, move on from him. Our last conversation, "Akashi-kun, our team become stronger, thanks!"'That's why i always right, all of my orders are absolute""Yes i know""Good then""Akashi-kun""What?" i grabbed his shirt and looked to his eyes "Do you still remember your confession?""What's confession?" i surprised there then realised my hand "Okay.. Sorry about that, i won't oppose you""Akari""Yes?""You're really want to move?""Yes.. It's my final decision""Now.. I'll steal something from you""What's that?""Close your eyes""O-Okay" i closed my eyes, suddenly i feel something pressed into my lups and i realized that's a kiss "Done""Uhh.." i opened my eyes "Akashi-kun""I've to steal something so you won't forget me""It isn't my first kiss""No, it'll be""Uh.. Stupid" i looked to my wrist clock "It's the time.. Goodbye, Akashi-kun!" i grinned to him, he just stared there and i left him.

{ Time skipppuuuu 2 yearssss } {Akashi's POV }

It has been two years passed, i haven't met Akari since we last met. She went to study at London for a private Middle School to reach her dream, it was exactly le, she told a lie to us. Know why? I've seen her in cover of Idol International Magazine. She's become a member of idol group, an ace also general manager. Then, she was an enterpreneur, she made a cake shop from her money and her shops are very popular. Stop thinking about her, it's almost the day of Winter Cup, i summoned all of GoM members. Suddenly, i heard a news that Akari has returned to Japan, i've to searched for her, which school she joined now. Arrived at the place i summoned there, i'm talking to them and suddenly a girl comes "Tetsu-chan, Taiga-chan and Furi-kun.. Ah" she smiled brightly to us "Long time no see, all" then she approached to me "I'm sorry.. Can i fetch three of them, Seijuro-kun?""How dare you are""Pardon me.. Sorry""Answer me, who're you/""You don't remember me?""Yes""I'm Akari Nozomi.. Am i very change now?" i shocked, it's her, standing in front of me with a bright smile, i blushed for a while "Go take them""Thanks" she gave me a cake then left us with three of them.

Then i watched the Winter Cup, first match was Seirin Vs Too. I watched Akari carefully, the way she organized them, watching them, told a plan, smilling, angry.. It's too interesting to me, i've fallen into her once again. Then, Seirin will face us at the final. Before the match, "..""Akari""Seijuro""You're working so hard, but the victory only belongs to Rakuzan""No, we'll become the winner""How did you can tell it? I'm always right""We're strong""Oh.. And""And?""You're more beautiful than usual" she blushed "Idiot""Haha" i left her. The match started and the winner is Seirin. My other self has gone, i don't win.. Seirin is the winner. Suddenly i'm crying there, while congratz Seirin. In Akari's return, "Seijuto!""Congratz for you, Akari""D-Don't cry please..""I can't, it's a reflect""Seijuro.." she hugged me, makes me calmer than before "Akari""Seijuro-kun" she looked at me with a worry face "Don't worry" i smiled to her and touched her cheek softly "I won't cry again""Good then Seijuro-kun""Yes" i left her there.

Good timing is after the match when i called her alone, "What's wrong Seijuro?""Thanks for before""No problem""Now.. I wanted to tell you something""What's that?" she smiled a bit "It's an order, I love you.. Become mine"".." she confused for a while then blushed "Really?""I never told a lie""Have i answer this?""Sure""I-I love you too.." her face turned into tomato, smirked "H-Hey!""Sorry" i gave her my hand "Let's go!""Yes" i hold her hand. I know exactly my decision, she isn't the wrong girl i love until now "So, that's why Dad choose Mom?""Sure""What if Dad didn't choose Mom?""You won't born""Thanks Dad for choose mom!""No problem, my son" my son hugged me, 13 years have been passed and i've married with Akari and have a small happy family "Don't tell it to her, okay?""Yes" suddenl she comes and sneezed before "Hey, what did you two talking before?""Nothing, mom! Now, you better go to your room""Okay Dad" he left us "Not fair!" she puffed her cheek "Here" i gave her a sign to approach mer "Uhh.." she sleeps in the bed besides me "Are you jealous?""No I won't""I love you, you know" i kissed her lips, a gentle kiss "Idiot""Goodnight, mom""Yes, Dad" yes, that's my lovely girl.


End file.
